


ex machina

by yellow_crayon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mistaken Identity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/pseuds/yellow_crayon
Summary: “Look, I didn’t rent you for your charming personality program,” He snapped, leaning forward and breathing in the artificial alpha pheromones coming from the blond sexbot’s skin. “Fuck, you smell really good. Stark said your agency had good service, time to prove it, buddy.”(Bucky tries to order a sexbot for his heat. It does not go well.)





	ex machina

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [机械“唧”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954963) by [flyingmax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax)



> I played a bit of Detroit: BH with my boyfriend and this is the result. I'm horrified at my own brain for making more Stucky trash... All mistakes are mine.

Bucky was in full heat by the time his service android arrived. Head pounding and in desperate need of alpha cock, he didn’t even stop to confirm the sexbot’s identity when he yanked open the door and dragged the thing inside.

“Detective Barnes— ” The android started to speak, but Bucky’s usually endless patience had evaporated the instant slick started running down his thighs.

“Look, I didn’t rent you for your charming personality program,” He snapped, leaning forward and breathing in the artificial alpha pheromones coming from the blond sexbot’s skin. “Fuck, you smell really good. Stark said your agency had good service, time to prove it, buddy.”

“Stark? Wait— ” The bot was trying to speak again, but Bucky hiked a bare thigh over his hip and crowded him into the wall, his mouth pressing into the surprisingly soft skin at the alpha’s Adam’s apple and sucking hard. The droid moaned, large hands coming to rest around Bucky’s waist.

“Goddamn, your blush response is amazing,” He pulled back and squinted at the blotchy redness that had crawled up the android’s neck. Bucky had definitely spent way too much time around Stark if he was getting distracted by how realistic his sexbot’s synthetic skin was during heat.

Those bright blue eyes studied him for a moment before the droid asked quietly, “are you sure, Detective?”

 _Had he mentioned his profession when he ordered the service?_ Bucky couldn’t really remember.

“I need your cock in me,” Bucky groaned and guided the bot’s right hand to the wet seam behind his aching balls, “shut up and fuck me.”

The blond frowned, and something akin to annoyance flickered briefly over his handsome features. The fingers Bucky had been attempting to cram into his cunt suddenly curled cruelly and thrust in hard. He squeaked at the sudden stab of pleasure up his spine and shuddered against the droid, his abdominal muscles contracting at the rough treatment.

“Your bedroom, Detective?” The sexbot murmured, withdrawing his fingers and examining the clear slick dripping down the back of his hand. Bucky licked his dry lips and croaked, “uh, it’s up on the second floor.”

The synthetic grabbed him around the waist and threw the startled omega over one broad shoulder. Bucky’s head spun and a heartbeat later, he was staring at the sexbot’s shapely backside as the thing ascended the stairs with smooth efficiency. His rental droid lowered Bucky gently onto the bed and peered down at him with clear hesitation.

“Look, I know the new regulations require sexbots to check for clear consent, but you don’t have to do it at every step,” Bucky sighed and curled a fist in the droid's black button-down, pulling the alpha down on top of him and spreading his legs. “I want this, please don’t make me beg.”

“Ok,” The bot whispered, and to Bucky’s surprise, kissed him shyly over the mouth.

 _Huh, that was new._ Maybe it was some form of new intimacy upgrade. He kind of liked it.

“Wow,” The word slipped out of his mouth when the sexbot pulled back to unbutton his shirt and step out of his dress pants. Why the thing wasn’t wearing leather or a tight bodysuit was beyond Bucky, but then, he’d never ordered the service at home before. Maybe the agency told them to dress properly to blend in before heading out of the service center.

He bit his lip when he saw the droid’s dick. It was still half-hard where it rested between those smooth muscular thighs, but it was definitely on the big end of the spectrum. Bucky wanted to choke himself on it.

“Maybe later, when you've calmed down a bit,” The sexbot said with a small smile.

 _Had he said that out loud?_ Well, that was embarrassing.

The blond alpha knelt on the bed and spread Bucky’s thighs, those intense blue eyes falling to the wet mess there. He had showered three times, scrubbed at his skin until the water turned cold, but the slick just kept coming. The droid lowered his head and took Bucky’s hard cock into his mouth.

“Oh God,” He whined, arching off the sheets at the perfect wet suction around the sensitive head. The bot tongued at Bucky’s leaking slit and reached down to pinch his swollen clit in his thumb and forefinger. He came almost immediately at that, his shaking thighs clenching around the android’s blond head. The droid swallowed down Bucky’s release and grabbing him beneath the knees, hoisted the trembling omega up so that his pink cunt was on full display.

The droid slid two fingers inside without waiting for Bucky to come down from his recent orgasm. He clenched around the digits when they curled and found that spongy area deep inside that made stars burst behind Bucky’s closed lids. The sexbot tightened his grip around the omega’s legs.

“One more before you get my cock, Detective Barnes,” The blond alpha said with a smile.

“O-one more w-what?” Bucky hiccuped, panting hard.

Then he promptly choked on air as the fingers inside him withdrew and plunged back inside. The droid repeated the cruel motion, the loud squelching sound from Bucky’s wet cunt embarrassingly loud in the silent room. He sobbed and bit down on the back of his hand as the android easily forced a second toe-curling orgasm from his eager body.

The blond pulled his sopping fingers out of Bucky’s spasming body and licked at the slick running down his wrist. He was fully hard now. Bucky whimpered and looked away from the droid’s massive cock. Somehow despite the impossible size, he still wanted it inside him.

As if it had sensed Bucky's sudden trepidation, the bot reversed their positions so that he was sitting on top, the soft lips of his sensitive cunt rubbing against the android’s chiseled abdomen. Bucky shuddered and tightened his legs around the alpha’s waist. Warm calloused hands rubbed gently at his aching hips, trailing down to draw comforting circles over his tense thighs. The droid never took his blue gaze off of Bucky’s flushed face.

“What’s your name?” He found himself asking, his heart swelling at the angelic smile that spread over the bot’s face.

“Steve,” His android murmured. “My name is Steve.”

“I’m Bucky,” Bucky mumbled back, cheeks warming with embarrassment at his rude behavior earlier, “I mean, my friends call me Bucky.”

“Would you like me to call you that instead of Detective Barnes?” Steve asked, his thumb flicking one of Bucky’s sensitive nipples.

“Do what you want,” He said, shivering at the sensation.

“Very well, Bucky,” The blond android said, “would you like to ride me now?”

“God yes,” He moaned and reached blindly behind him for that rock-hard alpha dick. Steve didn’t offer any assistance past keeping a steadying hand on his ass as Bucky lined up the bulbous head with his aching entrance. He applied pressure slowly and felt the head of Steve’s cock slide excruciatingly past his tight entrance. He sobbed at the overwhelming feeling of being slowly stuffed full of alpha cock. Steve ran an encouraging hand over his back, the other reaching between Bucky’s straining thighs and rubbing at his sensitive clit. Steve waited until he was fully seated before rocking up into him, and that was all it took, that thick veinous cock dragging against his hot inner walls, for Bucky to come again, his thighs clenching shut as the stimulation at his clit became white-hot and painful. He tried to ease himself off of Steve’s dick, but his legs were shaking too much to work properly.

Steve grabbed him around the waist, lifted Bucky off like a rag doll and thrust back in. He screamed a little at the sensation, his spine turned to liquid. Steve repeated the motion, this time leaning up and taking one of Bucky’s swollen nipples into his mouth to suckle on as he fucked his omega.

Bucky was a twitching mess atop the android when Steve rolled them over again and hiked one of his legs over a broad shoulder. He leaned down to press their lips together in a searing kiss and began to thrust for real. Bucky’s bed, which was a heavy steel-enforced thing, groaned beneath them at the brutal fucking. Bucky came one more time before Steve gave a handful of deep vicious thrusts and stilled atop him. The searing heat of artificial cum came after his substantial knot swelled, locking them in place. Bucky was staring blindly at his ceiling by then, his ears rings and mind reeling.

 _“Jesus Christ,”_ He finally croaked after a long pause.

Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

“I think you broke me,” He admitted in between the sweet kisses.

“Thank you for the compliment,” The android said drily.

“How much should I tip you for ruining all future sex I have with other people?” Bucky asked, staring up at the mechanical sex god.

Steve frowned. Bucky yelped when he wedged his knot deeper inside.

“Stop, or I’m gonna come again,” He warned, but Steve retaliated by flicking his over-sensitive nub with a rough finger. Bucky grunted and spasmed violently around the knot in his body. Orgasms were starting to hurt at this point, but that didn’t seem to stop him from having them whenever Steve touched him down there.

“You are such a dick,” He groaned, punching the android in one impressively big pectoral, “why’d you go do that for? Shouldn’t you be happy to get more credits for your service?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Steve said shortly, rearranging them so that he could lie down beside Bucky without pulling too much on him, “tell me more about yourself, Detective Barnes.”

So it was back to calling him detective again. Bucky didn’t know why that made him feel so disappointed.

“Well, Sam and I, Sam’s my partner, we actually just cracked a huge illegal organ trafficking trade in Queens. The department says we’re getting a new boss soon, and possible synthetic partners…” He rambled, relaxing back into the surreal warmth of the alpha behind him. Bucky wasn’t too worried about telling him the details. Sexbots were erased of their memories thirty minutes after each client, and the android’s artificial pheromones smelled so goddamn good…

He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but when Bucky next woke, the sexbot was gone.

 

* * *

 

Bucky met the Odinson brothers for breakfast every morning at the little coffee shop across the street. Loki worked as their in-house profiler and hostage negotiator while Thor ran the SWAT unit. Bucky had been in the academy with Thor, but he was closer to Loki outside of the force.

“You look well-fucked,” The younger of the two said with a smirk when Bucky sauntered into the small establishment the next morning. Loki put aside his tablet and pushed an expresso and a blueberry scone over to him.

“Yeah, I forgot to take my pills properly during the manhunt. So I had to call the agency for one of those emergency bots,” Bucky thanked him and sat down beside Thor who was playing some sort of balloon-popping game on his phone.

“You should’ve gotten a subdermal insert like me,” Loki lifted his wrist, “no more annoying heats.”

“I tried, the headaches weren’t worth it,” He shrugged and pulled out his own phone to check whether Steve’s company had sent him the link to submit his glowing review for last night’s service.

“I know you were busy last night, but when you have time, do remember to extend your cell services, will you?” Loki said silkily and stole a piece of Bucky’s scone. “Sam said your phone stopped working.”

“What? When?” He blinked and quickly pulled up his service details from the chip on his wrist. Bucky’s cell services had been put on hold due to insufficient funds in his account.

The time stamp was yesterday at noon, which was well before he placed the order to the sexbot company, well before ‘Steve' showed up at his door.

Bucky’s stomach dropped.

“Oh shit,” He said, frantically scrolling through his messages and finding his unsuccessful attempt to order heat-related services. He checked his credits too. Nothing had been deducted.

“What’s wrong?” Thor asked, finally pausing his game to stare at Bucky’s pale face.

“I think I slept with something I wasn’t supposed to…” Bucky admitted into his coffee, horrified.

He didn’t expect Loki to snort out loud and ask, “wait, did you fuck your new departmentally assigned android partner?”

“What android partner?” Bucky squeaked, heart pounding.

“Stark said they were coming in today, along with our new police captain,” Loki explained gleefully. “Sam called me last night because he couldn’t get to you to tell you that Stark was sending it over to your apartment so you could go through the settings in advance.”

“WHAT?!” He moaned and clutched at his face, “I’m going to get fired, Loki. They are going to pull my badge and gun.”

“Why?” Thor asked, earning a swift kick in the leg under the table from Loki.

“Did you not hear a word we were saying?” He hissed. Thor winced.

“How? He didn’t announce himself as my new partner!” Bucky wailed.

“Did you give him a chance to before you jumped on his dick?” Loki lifted a brow and asked. Sometimes Bucky really hated the profiler in him.

“No,” He exhaled loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Damn it, that thing was the best lay I ever had. I don’t know if I can look it in the face and work with it every day after it fucked me through the mattress last night.”

“Uh,” Thor blinked at the blunt words.

“Well, we’re going to be late for work if we don’t head out now,” Loki said, paying for breakfast with his credits and getting to his feet. “The new boss is coming today, and I don’t want to be late.”

Bucky was a nervous wreck all the way to the precinct despite words of comfort from both men, and by the time he cleared security, he was sweating profusely. Sam and Stark were both waiting for him at his desk with a red-head woman standing behind them.

“Seriously, why didn’t you answer the door when we sent Natasha over?” Stark hissed at him, “get your ass over here, Barnes. I have to run through the initiation software so she can bond with you before the new captain gets here.”

“Oh, thank God,” Bucky moaned when he realized their new android partner was not even the same gender as the sexbot from last night. Muttering under his breath about stupid police officers, Stark pulled him over to their new droid.

Knees weak with relief, Bucky was happy to give Natasha his blood type, prints, DNA sample, retinal image, etc. He was still finishing up the settings when an officer hollered from across the bullpen, “all rise for the new captain!”

“That won’t be necessary,” A familiar voice said calmly, and Bucky whirled around just in time to see the tall blond man step out of the lift.

Steve’s sharp blue gaze swept over their faces. Above the neat collar of his captain’s uniform, Bucky could distinctly make out the hickey he had sucked into the alpha’s throat yesterday afternoon when he’d mistaken the man for a sexbot and climbed him like a tree.

“Hello everyone, I am your new commanding officer, Steven Grant Rogers,” Steve addressed the officers standing in the general bullpen area, “I look forward to working with you all to make New York City a safer place.”

Everybody clapped. Bucky squirmed. 

“Alright, back to work, people,” Steve said with a smile as he accepted a coffee from their administrative assistance android. Bucky let out a small breath of relief when the new captain crossed the bullpen without glancing once at him and pushed his new office door open.

Bucky was just about to slink back to his desk and finish up his arrest report when Steve cleared his throat and called out, “Detective Barnes, my office please.”

_Oh fuck._

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Steve actually wanted to discuss the case they just closed and got jumped instead.


End file.
